409 Kill Shot
by KateB-fan
Summary: Lo que ocurrió luego de la última escena entre Kate y Rick... a veces es necesario demostrar lo que uno siente... M... no es necesario aclarar por qué... espero que les guste!


**Aquí tienen uno de mis episodios favoritos... (entre muchos otros), para mi fue una especie de bisagra en la relación de Kate y Rick... sobre todo desde el punto de vista de ella... esto ocurre luego de que ellos se despidieran y antes de que Kate fuera a su terapia... disfruten... si, M... se imaginarán por qué... aunque ya conocen mi estilo, no esperen nada taaaaan fuerte! Dedicado a Queenmeri que lo pidió especialmente!  
**

**409 Kill Shot**

Kate lo observó irse y sintió que el corazón le saltaba del pecho. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, él la conocía como nadie. A veces hasta podía sentirlo en su cabeza y eso, lejos de asustarla, como siempre había supuesto que podría pasar, la hacía sentirse más segura…

Habían sido días muy complicados para ella… realmente había contemplado la idea de terminar con su vida y la única constante, aunque él no lo supiera, había sido él… ella se había aferrado a él, a sus proyectos, a la posibilidad de algún día estar lista para él y eso la había ayudado a tomar la decisión correcta… y se había quedado a luchar…

Luego, la ayuda invalorable de Espo… enviado por él, por supuesto… Javi se lo había confesado cuando volvían del procedimiento… y eso le había llenado el corazón.

Tomó el teléfono y jugó un poco con él, tecleó un mensaje y no lo pensó demasiado antes de enviarlo.

Rick salía del edificio cuando escuchó el sonido del mensaje.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y leyó…

_"¿Old Haunt? Yo invito… café… cerveza o lo que quieras…"_

Rick aspiró hondo y sonrió.

_"Estoy abajo"_ y lo envió.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Kate se reunía con él en la puerta y le entregaba las llaves de su auto.

-Tú manejas… no estoy de humor…- dijo y él abrió los ojos, casi sin comprender.

-Lo que tú digas…- dijo y le sonrió.

Él la llevó hasta el Old Haunt y se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas. Kate intentaba relajarse pero le costaba. Rick lo sabía y la trataba con cuidado.

Pidieron dos cervezas y brindaron por la liberación que había sentido ella al terminar con el caso, a pesar de la muerte del francotirador…

-Gracias por todo, en serio…- insistió ella y él tomó su mano y con la otra acarició su muñeca, hasta que encontró la herida y ella intentó ocultarla, retrayendo su mano despacio.

-¿Qué pasó Kate?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Solo… tuve una crisis… sentía que alguien me vigilaba… se me rompió un vaso y me corté… es todo…- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura? Kate… ¿no te habrás cortado, verdad?

-No, Rick… reconozco que evalué la posibilidad, pero no pude…

-Por favor, Kate… no me digas eso...- dijo él.

-No te preocupes… soy demasiado cobarde en ese sentido… pero no exagero… realmente pensé en terminar con todo…- dijo y desvió la vista, se sentía un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- le preguntó, buscando sus ojos.

-Nada… estoy bien…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Pero… quiero ayudarte…- dijo y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su mano, casi al descuido, con respeto.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me ayuda el solo hecho de que estés… - dijo y él vio que sus labios temblaban de emoción.

-Eso me alegra…- dijo él con sinceridad y colocó su mano en la cara de ella, estaban cada vez más cerca y él no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y por una milésima de segundo, miró sus labios.

-No quiero que te lastimes, Kate… prométeme que no lo harás…- insistió él.

-Te dije que era demasiado cobarde, Rick… no te preocupes…

-Eso no me da mucha tranquilidad… ¿quiere decir que un día… en un ataque de valentía, podrás lastimarte en serio?- le dijo sin soltar su cara.

-Rick… no quiero que interpretes esto como una maniobra enferma de mantenerte a mi lado… pero yo estoy segura de que no me mataría, porque se que te tengo…- le dijo y de pronto comprendió el alcance de sus palabras.

-Kate… yo…- él también había comprendido.

Kate deseó escaparse, pero estaba ahí, y no podía hacerlo.

-Rick… por favor…- le dijo cuando vio que él se acercaba.

-Por favor, Kate…- dijo casi sobre sus labios.

-No me hagas esto…- le suplicó entreabriendo sus labios, su boca decía todo lo contrario de lo que su cuerpo quería…

-Lo necesito, Kate…

-No… por favor… si me besas no podremos parar… terminaremos en la cama…- dijo ella en tono bajo, pero perfectamente audible para él- y eso no puede pasar… voy a lastimarte y no quiero… por favor Rick…

-No tiene por qué ser así…- le dijo él cuando sus labios casi se rozaban.

-No entiendes, Rick… si pasamos la noche juntos y me despierto a tu lado, no podré soportarlo… fantaseé demasiado con eso como para echarlo a perder… tú sabes que soy un desastre en este momento… por favor espérame un poco más…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más, Kate?

-No lo se… no lo se, Rick…- jadeó ella casi tomando la iniciativa.

-Hagamos un paréntesis… por favor, Kate… te necesito… y tú también a mi… te juro que no habrá reproches, ni nada… y también te juro que te seguiré esperando… yo trato de entender tus tiempos, pero se me hace difícil no demostrarte lo que siento…

-¿Un paréntesis?- Kate pareció evaluar la idea y él se levantó y la tomó de la mano, casi arrastrándola, escaleras abajo hacia su oficina.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Ella también lo necesitaba. Rick se detuvo en la mitad de la oficina y tomó ambas manos de ella entre las suyas.

Quiero que sepas que esto para mí es muy importante, Kate… ni por un segundo pienses que debido a esto, algo de lo que siento por ti cambiará…

Kate cerró brevemente los ojos y cuando los abrió se inclinó sobre él y capturó sus labios lentamente. Rick profundizó el beso y la escuchó suspirar. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Kate y luego deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello, soltándolo con tanta experiencia que Kate sonrió en su boca. Rick la empujó suavemente mientras se adueñaba de su boca y ella sintió la madera suave y firme del antiguo escritorio tras sus muslos.

-Prométeme que no nos arrepentiremos de esto…- jadeó ella cuando él la empujó hacia atrás mientras le quitaba la chaqueta.

-Espero que tú no… yo no podría…- dijo él con sinceridad y se quitó el saco.

Kate se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos trabajaban en los botones de la camisa de Rick. Lo besó como si con eso ganara tiempo y jadeó apreciativamente cuando sus yemas rozaron el pecho de él. Una bocanada de su perfume impregnó sus fosas nasales y Kate se sintió mareada.

Rick acarició con intensidad su abdomen por debajo de la remera negra que llevaba puesta y cuando ella estaba por protestar sintiéndose incómoda por la ropa, él la deslizó hacia arriba hasta quitársela.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y ella sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y ternura. Rick deslizó sus dedos y acarició la herida. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la delineó con su lengua, suavemente, delicadamente…

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió las manos de él, quitándole lo que quedaba de ropa para que ya nada se interpusiera entre él y su pecho.

Rick se fue llevando por los suaves jadeos de ella mientras la exploraba, Kate solo se limitó a sentirlo.

Pero a pesar de que ella se sentía incapaz de moverse, dirigió sus manos al pantalón de él y comenzó a trabajar para liberarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, no quedaba ni una sola barrera entre ambos y Rick volvió a besarla antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas para poder sentirla parte suya.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con emoción, esto podía ser un paréntesis pero ambos sabían que no podrían olvidarlo…

Sus torsos colapsaron cuando él la tomó en un profundo movimiento y Kate se quedó estática unos instantes, tratando de ajustarse a él.

-Te juro que no te dejaré nunca…- jadeó él y la besó.

Kate asintió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, algunas lágrimas luchando por abrirse paso.

Rick mantuvo sus ojos en ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Kate acomodó sus piernas rodeándole la cadera para mejorar el ángulo.

A los pocos segundos jadeó, en cuanto él comenzó a incrementar el ritmo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía intimidad con un hombre… y no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así… eso tan solo se podía comparar lo que ocurría cada vez que, estando sola, fantaseaba con él y fingía que eran sus manos las que la acariciaban…

Rick manejó los tiempos con habilidad y eso no extrañó a Kate, si él tenía habilidad para leerla en el trabajo, ¿por qué no tendría también la misma habilidad para leerla en la intimidad?

No hablaron, no era necesario. Sin embargo él la escuchó. Acarició cada lugar que creyó que le causaría placer mientras mantenía un ritmo parejo.

-Oh, Rick…- jadeó ella en su oído y besó húmedamente la parte de atrás de su oreja. Rick gruñó de placer y ella mordisqueó su cuello, estimulada por sus sonidos. Y cuando llegó al hombro, le dejó una marca, no pudo resistirlo, necesitaba dejar una huella física de su deseo.

Rick la tomó de las caderas, dirigiendo sus movimientos y la miró a los ojos en el preciso instante en que ella alcanzaba el clímax, con una sonrisa de placer que él intentó guardar en la memoria, para poder conseguirla todas las veces que ella le permitiera hacerle el amor…

Y cuando sintió los músculos internos de ella contrayéndose a su alrededor, Rick alcanzó el máximo placer, repitiendo su nombre como si fuese un mantra, mientras ella lo observaba…

Rick apoyó su frente en la de ella y trató de normalizar la respiración. Kate sonrió sin fuerzas y lo besó en los labios largamente momentos más tarde…

Se mantuvieron abrazados, piel contra piel durante un buen rato. Y cuando él se debatía entre decirle que la amaba o no, para no presionarla, fue ella la que habló.

-Creo que no deberíamos hacer más paréntesis…- dijo y él suspiró, ella tenía razón.

-Es cierto… pero no me arrepiento de este… ni de ningún otro…- dijo él.

-Yo tampoco…- le dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-Bien…- dijo e hizo un ademán por desconectarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Un rato más…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Todo lo que quieras…- le dijo y alzó la ceja.

Kate deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo acercó, saboreando el roce.

-Cada vez que me siento decaer… pienso en ti y eso me ayuda a seguir adelante… creo que ahora puedo recordar este momento y sentir que cada vez falta menos para darnos una oportunidad…

-Recuerda esto…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara para asegurarse de que ella lo estaba mirando- voy a estar contigo… siempre…

Se mantuvieron abrazados y acariciándose un momento más… y luego, muy a pesar de ambos, se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Rick volvió a acercarse a ella, que se mordió el labio para no llorar. Deseaba decirle que lo amaba y que no quería esperar más, pero estaba segura que lo de ellos no resultaría en ese momento… ambos tendrían que aprender a esperarse…

Rick besó sus labios con dulzura y la miró sin decir nada. La emoción lo decía todo y no había nada que explicar.

-Te veo mañana…- le dijo y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Te veo mañana…- contestó él y sonrió también.

Mientras Kate subía las escaleras, algunas lágrimas finalmente rodaron por sus mejillas, sentía una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía. No podía arrepentirse de lo que había vivido con él. Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta estar lista. Y sabía que cuando lo estuviera, él estaría ahí para ella…

* * *

Cuando se acostó esa noche en su cama, sintió en su piel cada uno de los besos de él y suspiró. Se imaginó abrazada a él en su cama, se imaginó mirándolo dormir, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kate Beckett se durmió con una sonrisa…

* * *

**¡Creo que no se imaginaban esto! ¿No? No pude resistirme... aunque tenga consecuencias en la historia principal... no importa... yo estoy feliz! Gracias por leerlo y espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo! ;)**


End file.
